


Something to Tell You

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: ABO Drabbles (SPN) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping his eyes on his burger as he poked at it, rather than eating, he finally sighed and let it out. “Sam, I’m pregnant.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were both sitting at a table of another shitty motel room, when Dean decided to bring it up. It would be better for him to just say it, just get it over with and let Sam know… Before his alpha (his brother, his mate) smelt it on him, was able to tell on his own. He would immediately know Dean had figured it out a long time ago and… He wouldn’t be happy. Keeping his eyes on his burger as he poked at it, rather than eating, he finally sighed and let it out. “Sam, I’m pregnant.”

Though he couldn’t see his face, Dean knew Sam must have looked shocked because he set down his fork before the salad had gotten halfway to his mouth. “You’re…”

"Pregnant." The omega said nonchalantly, wrapping up his burger, appetite oddly lost in this moment of truth.

"And… is that okay with you?" Sam asked, causing the omega to look up. Sam’s eyes were wide and his lips slightly parted… almost twitching upward, it seemed.

"Is it… okay with you?" Dean replied cautiously, leaning back in his chair, subconsciously setting an arm protectively over his stomach.

His brother just blinked at him a bit, before slowly nodded. “Yes Dean, it is. But I… I want you to be happy. I mean, if you aren’t ready…”

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically, relaxing a bit and shaking his head. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He looked down at his stomach now, running his hand down it gently. “But I think I’d like to… find a place to stay… at least until the pup is a few years old, right?” When he dared to glance up again, he was met with a glittering smile from his obviously giddy mate.

"Definitely! I… I’ll talk to someone right away, okay? Maybe… Maybe Charlie knows a cheap apartment where they have a good school or… I’ll figure it out, okay? I’ll figure it all out!"

Dean chuckled as his brother came around the table, kissing him quickly on the lips, then on his claiming mark… and finally once on his stomach. The older Winchester sighed and buried his hand in the younger’s long hair, letting Sam rest his ear against his stomach.

"Love you so much, Dean." Sam said, voice just above a whisper.

His smile grew just a bit more, “Love you too, Sammy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pup gets sick and Dean is a doting mother.

Dean breathed in deeply, taking in his alpha's comforting scent. Adam was a mere four weeks old and the thought of his baby getting sick was more than the omega could handle so soon after being pregnant. His hormones were still effecting him, now more than ever perhaps and it took all his strength to keep from breaking the doctor's jaw as he examined the infant.

Sam stroked gentle circles on his back, as he asked a nurse if it was really safe to take the pup home tonight. He must have glanced pointedly at Dean, because the beta woman just smiled and nodded. "It's perfectly safe, honey, promise. These things do happen." Dean looked away from his baby for only a second, to glare at the nurse, before he looked back to Adam whimpering quietly in his arms. "First time mother, huh?"

Though Dean probably wouldn't have launched at the lady for what he thought was one hell of an insult, Sam still moved his hand to the back of his neck, squeezing lightly. "Just a bit cautious, I think." The omega knew that it would probably be best if he kept the fact that he had practically raised his mate to himself... But even if he wanted to comment, said mate's hand kept him docile and still, his body betraying him at the silent command.

The doctor stood up straight and handed a sheet of paper to the nurse, then sent them on their way.

* * *

Dean didn't sleep that night, curled around his pup on a thick blanket on the floor of their apartment, gently tracing over Adam's dimples and nose. He smiled to himself when the baby's light green eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his mother's hands. He was humming softly... 'Hey Jude', trying to get the sick baby resting, at least for a nap, though it was the very early hours of the morning.

Sam came out of the kitchen with a turkey sandwich and sat behind Dean. The omega sat up and leaned back against Sam's chest as he was offered the food. His alpha knew he couldn't speak (if he woke Adam up, he was sure Dean would ban him into the livingroom for the next two days), so he simply left a small reassuring kiss on Dean's bare shoulder.

_'It's going to be okay, lover. Our pup is going to be just fine.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one silly drabble about Dean telling his brother that he was pregnant got more hits than any of my other stories, so I decided to update with another little drabble.
> 
> Idk, if people still like it, I might just make this a small series of wincest stories with raising children and trying to become a 'normal' family, without letting people know they're brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how they came to mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit angsty, but it just came to me while I was working on my homework that I should really be doing instead of writing this incest-abo-fanfic that I've taken a liking to. DON'T WORRY, it's still fluffy like this fic has been and SFW too. :)
> 
> Thank you for your comments, they mean a lot and keep me writing. :) I appreciate it!
> 
> (NOT BETA READ. And I am SUPER tired, so I'm sure it's terrible... sorry for mistakes...)

Sam had decided to take Adam out for a walk, giving Dean a break for a short while. Turns out the alpha was great with their son, a hell of a great dad... Especially considering the alpha that had raised them. Dean was still sure that John had did his best for them, but Sam never wanted to hear it. He was content to prove to his mate what a real father does for his kids. Protect, provide, raise and love. And so far, at 2 years old, Adam was a wonderful child, precious and well behaved. 

Dean smiled, curling up on the couch, the blanket that Sam had thrown over him still there from before they left. The omega pressed it softly against his face, feeling the warmth and smelling his family's scent. Earthy but sweet and entirely happy.

Happy.

It brings him back to the day that Sam broke the barrier that they had so carefully constructed around themselves.

\---

Sam had come back from Stanford of his own accord, randomly showing up at the motel Dean was staying at on one of the worst possible nights he could have. Dean was a couple of days from going into heat and had been alone for weeks, his father completely unreachable, untraceable. He had spent the last day or two curled up on the king sized bed of his motel room, pining for something he couldn't have, couldn't even fully identify.

The second he opened the door, his arms were full of alpha. 

His brother held onto him tightly, silently. They had fought last time they spoke, said horrible things and Dean had been positive he would never hear from his Sammy again.

The longer he had been with out his brother, the further he felt himself slip into a pit of despair. His father widely ignored the fact that his son had left, refusing to let Dean speak about it or (God forbid) call Sam to try and bring him home.

But they didn't have a home did they? Sam had always _been_ Dean's home. 

And Sam had left him.

But here he was now, breathing heavily and clutching to the omega like he had thought Dean had been killed.

"S-sammy?" Dean finally spoke, voice quiet and muffled by Sam's shoulder. His brother replied by holding him tighter.

"Dean, I'm sorry... I should have known better, I should have..."

Dean nuzzled into Sam's neck, an omega trait usually done by children to their parents or lovers to their mates. He didn't care, as long as he could finally take in that scent again, finally feel at home. "Shh, Sam, just stay... Please, just stay."

Sam seemed to have finally noticed the single bed in the room. "Where's dad?" Despite Dean's attempt to cling to him, Sam backed up and looked over his brother, who whimpered in reply. "Dean, how long have you been alone?"

"A few weeks... months, maybe..." He couldn't bring himself to look into his brother's eyes, knowing the response he'd get about his father... Leaving an unmated omega alone for so long. "I didn't want to bother you, so I just... Why did you come back? How did you find me?"

The alpha was silent for a few moments, looking over his brother's face. Dean refused to meet his eyes, opting for the ground instead. Sam sighed. "I called Bobby, he knew what town you were in. Wasn't hard from there, really."

Dean gave the ground a half-hearted smile and Sam walked past him to sit at the card table near the door. "Dean, you reek of distress. And...." He sniffed the air. "... so close to your heat, too."

The omega sat across from him, crossing his arms on the table and resting his chin on top. He closed his eyes again. "I've been alone for months now, Sam."

"Dean... I'm sorry..."

Dean scoffed and shook his head, burying his face in his arms. "I used to be content with just having alpha-scent around me, but it's not... it's not enough now. It hasn't been for a long time, I guess." He felt a hand on his shoulder, thumb gently stroking as though it would comfort him. "I was ready to just let some alpha from the bar knot me... get it over with."

"What?! No... I... I'm back now, it's going to be okay..."

"It's not enough." Dean held back a tremor that threatened to shake his body, distress-scent rolling off him in waves. "I need a mate, need someone to be mine..." His hands came up to clench into his own hair, though his eyes were closed tightly. "Someone who won't leave me..." _To love me, to care about me, someone who I will be the most important person to..._ "I don't want to be alone again, Sam. I-I can't take it."

He let out a startled yelp when he was pulled out of his chair and back into his brother's arms. "I won't leave you again, I promise. I tried and I couldn't..."

"I want a mate..." Dean felt so small in the large alpha's arms, curled up against him, pressed against his chest as though this is where he would find the home he was desperately searching for. "I don't just want an alpha around, I want an alpha to... to..."

"Dean, I... I almost took a mate at Stanford." Sam said it so quietly, Dean almost missed it.

"Almost?"

Sam rested his cheek against Dean's hair, breathing deeply and not letting go. "I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Sam... What are you saying?" It couldn't possibly be what Dean wanted it to be. His inner omega, starting to feel the effects of it's impending heat, was begging to be taken. It wanted Dean to present to his brother, to have Sam take him because if he did... he'd never want to leave him again. Dean could be a good omega, a great mate. Submissive and helpful, he knew it. He just needed to be given the chance. But his rational mind told him it would never happen. Despite his body telling him that they had always been together, he knew that Sam was just his brother... not a mate.

It didn't stop him from yearning.

"I didn't want her, De. Every day I thought of you. I was so angry, I wanted freedom but... The freedom I want isn't out _there_." 

Dean swallowed hard, moving his arms to wrap around Sam's neck as he moved back to finally meet his brother's gaze. "Sam?"

"I love you."

There was no question about what was meant by those three simple words and in an instant he had replied with his lips, clinging to the alpha... His alpha.

_His home._

\---

Sam walked in the door, Adam hobbling along side him, trying his best to escape his father's grip on his hand. Dean sat up on the couch and looked over to his boys, a sleepy smile on his face. "Hey sweety, did you enjoy your walk with daddy?"

Adam giggled and finally escaped the alpha when the door was closed behind them and ran to sit on his mother's lap. "Ber', momma! Ber'!" 

Sam took his coat off and threw it over the edge of the couch, yawning loudly. "There was a flock of gulls by the edge of the lake. An old man gave him old bread to throw to them. Thought he was going to get taken away by the flock when he ran out."

Dean just laughed, kissing his pup's forehead and smiling up at his mate. "You're damn lucky they didn't!"


	4. An Update, not a chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be rewriting this soon.

I am going to re-write and re-organize this story, because I want to write more for it, I do!

Buuuuuut, I skipped several years of Adam's life and all the joys of pregnancy and I gave up writing it because I kinda hate huge time jumps.

So, I'm leaving this up, perhaps even after I post the rewrite, but this one will only be updated again when I can say that the other is being posted. 

There will be no more flashbacks, hopefully and a lot more things to do with the joys of parenting for our poor boys. :)

So that's all I have to say about this story, there will be more, but only when I post the rewrite.

Thanks for all the views and comments and kudos on this story, I think it's my most popular to be honest. That means a lot and definitely has kept this story in my mind for the past couple years or however long. :D


End file.
